


Like wind I howl

by ClassicalTorture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Wilderness, mild description of gore, stiles au, survival in the wild, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles gets transported to planes filled with nothing but snow and wilderness his only chance of survival lies with the white wolf and the scent of his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like wind I howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byrningdownthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=byrningdownthehouse).



> This was inspired by a gif set of a wolf eating in the snow

Hungry. He was so very hungry. Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he ate. It was probably before the whole showdown with the witch even started. They fought hard and Allison let out arrow after arrow, Lydia and him crafting the symbols on the sacred wood as fast as they could while the wolves tried to hold her back. Only it wasn’t enough. They weren’t enough and the net moment he was face to face with a grinning face that used to belong to his classmate, now twisted in a mad grin. A blink and he was in the middle of a frozen plane, nothing around him for miles but white and glistening snow.

   Stiles wan’t dressed for the weather. He had on a light jacket and sneakers, had no hat or gloves. Stuffing his hands under his arms to preserve some heat, the teen lifted his face up towards the cloudy sky. He couldn’t even tell what time it was, or if it was morning of eve, as the sun could not be seen beneath the murky cover.

   Picking a direction at random Stiles trudged through the snow. He was able to make ten steps before plunging into the cold for the first time. Gasping for breath as snow stuck to his clothes and face, he pushed himself up and carried on. That fall was the first of many. The ground that looked so smooth under the flurry was uneven and full of holes and discrepancies. Every step was hard and getting harder by the minute. Soon Stiles had trouble getting back up.

   Within the next hour it got darker and darker and  Stiles was ecstatic to see some fir trees not far from him. Making his way in the rapidly vanishing light, the teen found one with the bottom layer buried under feet of snow. Pulling his hands into the sleeves of his jacket he started digging a hole leading slowly under the snow. Soon he broke into the hollow space under the lowest branches of the fir and the ground. 

   Earth was covered with yellowed needles and snow clung to the wood, as Stiles clawed his way into the small space filled with air between the ground and frost. Finally the survivalist handbook came in handy. The light outside was completely extinguished when he finished covering up his entrance and curled up in the bed of pine needles. Scavenging through his pockets revealed a total absence of food or even candy, and what especially bothered him, the lack of his pills.

   Great. He was stuck in the middle of haley nowhere with no means of survival. If he didn’t die of hypothermia, it was hunger that would get him. Settling into the fetus position Stiles could only hope for swift recovery in form of his pack. As fruitless as that wish was even in his own mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Waking up with his side numb, and pins embedded in his face was not the most pleasant way to rise in the morning, Stiles thought. He stretched as much as his shelter allowed him to, and poked a small hole in the snow next and above him. Light shone through and the boy dug his way out from under the tree towards the sun. Squeezing his eyes to protect them from the brightness, he let them slowly adjust. Slowly letting his eyelids peel open Stiles was greeted with the same white nothingness he observed yesterday, with the variation of trees and fresh snow. 

   Letting out a sigh the teen tried to spot any sigh of smoke, wires, power lines or anything that would indicate civilization. He was not in luck though, as nothing of that nature showed up. What did make an appearance was a distinct sound of a lot of animals getting closer and closer to his location. Stiles had only a matter of seconds to step back and press himself closer to the tree branches as a herd of caribou galloped their way across the plane next to him, 

   The reason for their fright became apparent when a white wolf streaked his way out from beyond the trees and run along side the herd. Stiles held his breath as in front of his eyes a staggering member of the antlered family was slammed into and bitten. He watched as the wolf clamped its jaws onto the deer’s neck and gave it a few strong lurches. The caribou’s legs  dragged in the snow as it tried its damn hardest to stay alive, but it’s efforts were in vain. Soon the snow next to the pair grew crimson as the only other color then black and white stained the ground in splatters. 

   Stiles watched as the wolf got up and circled its prey. After a moment of nosing about it let out a short victorious howl and sunk its teeth into the flesh. Stiles let out a puff of air and shifted on his feet.

   Instantly the beast’s head was turned in his direction and Stiles paled. The last thing he needed was to become dessert on the menu. Leaving alone the caribou, the white animal slowly made its way towards the human. First one it has ever seen in its life. 


End file.
